


Seductive in Black

by hergerbabe



Series: Many Coloured Layers [5]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Crossdressing, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 05:39:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hergerbabe/pseuds/hergerbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex gives Clark a special gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seductive in Black

Series: 5th in the 'Many Coloured Layers' series, starts the day after Lady in Red  
Pairing: CLex  
Rating: NC-17  
Category: ER, PWP, angst?  
Notes: Don't know where my head was when I started writing these, but many thanks to my lovely Chandy for being my sounding board and helping me formulate the series a bit better :)  
AU after PHOENIX, spoilers for RELIC and SHATTERED  
Warnings: Um, pretty boys in drag? Lots and lots of sex?  
For BP as she's such a FB sweetie!

"Mrs. Kent." Lex stood up in surprise as Martha strode into his office without announcement.

"Lex," she nodded. Her face was drawn and she was frowning.

"What can I do for you?" Lex asked worriedly.

She sat down and stared at him seriously. "I want to know what was going on last night, Lex. I want to know why Clark needed to see you so much he deliberately disobeyed us."

Lex slipped his hands into his pockets and leaned against his desk, biting the inside of his cheek. How many levels were there to her question. "I found out something, uh, special about Clark, he confides in me." Her eyes widened in horror and Lex smiled tightly. "Oh don't worry, I don't know Clark's _big_ secret, only the moderately big one."

"I... don't know what you mean," she said hesitantly.

"Oh course you don't," Lex snorted, "Mrs. Kent, what I do know, is that this is highly personal and I'm not going to betray his trust by telling you."

"Lex, he's my son..."

"And when he feels comfortable, he _will_ tell you," Lex interrupted quietly.

"It involves you, doesn't it?" Martha asked.

Lex sighed, "Indirectly, I suppose. I am sorry, Mrs. Kent, but I can't discuss this with you."

"Just answer one question," she said quietly.

"If I can," Lex nodded.

"Are you having a fling with my son?"

Lex didn't let any of his surprise show on his face. At least this question he could answer honestly. "No, Martha, I'm not having a fling with your son." She could take it any way she wanted.

Martha looked relieved and she nodded, getting to her feet. "Don't forget, Lex, another month."

"I won't forget," Lex replied with a nod. He watched her leave, pursing his lips thoughtfully. He hoped Martha Kent wouldn't be able to pressure Clark into talking before he was ready.

They both knew that they couldn't be apart for another month, Lex now had to work out how they could see each other without Clark getting into any more trouble. He sat back down at his desk and typed a quick email to Lana.

'Can you find out if Clark's new grounding is total, or if he's just not allowed to see me. Lex.'

The empty projection booth and storage space above The Talon had distinct possibilities as a meeting place. If Clark was allowed out of course.

With a sigh, Lex poured himself a glass of scotch. He stared at it for a moment, then threw it in the fireplace. Drinking this early in the day was not going to help.

@>*~

The next day, Lex got a reply from Lana.

'He's still completely grounded for another week, then he's only not allowed to see you for another month. He says to say he loves you. Lex, he's really upset. I don't want to worry you, but I've never seen him so depressed. I hope you have some ideas. Lana.'

Lex squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, rubbing the back of his neck. A week, one week. It was easily enough time to put his plan into action. He just had to hope it would all work out. Making a couple of quick phone calls first, Lex replied to Lana's email.

'Tell him that I love him too. Have him go to The Talon as soon as he's allowed and let me know when that will be. Lex.'

He hit send and sat back, breathing out heavily. Now he had some shopping to do, and hopefully, it would keep him distracted for another week.

@>*~

Lex walked into The Talon with a bounce in his step despite the stiff neck that had been bothering him recently. He smiled and nodded at Lana, approaching her at the bar.

"Hi Lex," she greeted him with a grin, "You're looking much better."

"Thanks," Lex said with a smile. "Got the keys?"

"Yup," she chuckled quietly, "What have you been doing up there?" she asked.

"It's a surprise for Clark," Lex whispered, winking conspiratorially, "Just make sure no one sees him go up."

"Don't worry I'll tell him," she said with a small smile.

Looking round carefully, Lex made his way up the steps at the back of The Talon to wait.

About ten minutes later, there was a sudden gust of wind and Clark appeared in front of him. "Lex!"

Lex was yanked to his feet and into Clark's arms. "Clark," he breathed happily, wrapping his arms round his lover's neck. Clark bent his head and kissed him, tongue plunging into Lex's mouth. "Mmm," Lex moaned, sucking gently, licking over Clark's tongue and into his lover's mouth.

Clark pulled back with a sigh, resting his forehead against Lex's as he panted against his mouth. Hot, sweet breath ghosted over Lex's lips and he leaned up for another quick kiss.

"Missed you," Clark whispered.

"I know," Lex murmured in reply.

"Is that all you have to say?" Clark pouted at him.

Lex smirked. "Look up."

Clark looked up and his eyes went wide, his jaw dropping in surprise and awe. Lex had had the place completely cleared out and cleaned up. The walls were painted a delicate pink to match the new draperies, and two soft rugs lay on the newly sanded and waxed wooden floor. The area divided naturally into two. One half contained two couches and a small coffee table. There was a desk with a new PC in the corner and a cabinet that housed a TV and DVD player. In the other half, there was a huge four poster bed, a dressing table and a large wardrobe.

"Holy shit, Lex," Clark gasped. "Oh my God. Did you... is this... why would... oh my God, Lex."

Lex smiled. "Yes, I did, yes, it's for you, and I did it because I love you," he replied to Clark's unfinished questions.

"Lex, it's an apartment," Clark breathed in awe.

"Well, not quite," Lex chuckled, "No kitchen, no bathroom, but they're downstairs if you really need them."

"But, Lex," Clark shook his head, pulling back to turn around, staring at everything. "I mean... why?"

Lex shrugged, giving his lover a little half smile. "It's not just somewhere we can meet in secret. I know that, even in the mansion, you can't always dress when you want to. This is your space, you can come here anytime you want, to be alone, to be Kally, whatever. Only you and I have the keys."

Clark smiled tenderly, gently cupping Lex's cheek. "Lex, this is so awesome, it's all so beautiful. Thank you."

"So, uh," Lex grinned, "Anything you want to try out?"

Clark grinned back, "Let me just get changed. Wanna watch?"

Lex licked his lips and swallowed. Watching Clark put on his make-up had become just as much of a kink for Lex as seeing Clark fully dressed up as Kally. "Yeah," he whispered, following his lover to the dressing table. He pressed a kiss to the top of Clark's head and went to sit on the edge of the bed.

Clark smiled at him in the mirror, then ran his fingers through his hair, combing it out into loose curls. Lex watched, still fascinated by how the foundation seemed to perfect what was already flawless. Clark used a tiny amount of blush to sharpen his cheekbones, then swept the brush over his eyelids. Carefully, he painted a thick line of black liquid eyeliner along the edges of his lids, then added a coat of mascara to his lashes.

Lex breathed in shakily as bold, beautiful, vivid green eyes flicked up again to smile at him. Clark licked his lips slowly, still smiling and Lex groaned, shifting on the bed in an effort to adjust himself without touching himself. His lover smirked knowingly then looked away again, picking up a tube of lipstick. Lex bit his lip and sighed as Clark carefully applied a slick layer of dark red to his lips, mouth slightly open with just a hint of teeth and tongue behind. Pressing his lips together briefly, Clark slowly turned and smiled at Lex.

"Feeling better, baby?" Lex asked softly.

"Yeah," Clark sighed, "Now, be a gentleman and turn away while I change."

Lex chuckled and nodded, getting up and facing the wall. It was only about thirty seconds later when Clark spoke again. "Okay, you can look now."

A small smile playing on his lips, Lex turned and felt his jaw drop in sheer awe. "Kally," he breathed.

Starting from the bottom of Clark's tiny stiletto heels, Lex slowly looked up, taking in black, silky, skin-tight, thigh-high boots. His rather prominent erection was barely covered by black satin, zip-fronted hotpants. Tanned, bare stomach was exposed from hips to ribcage and Lex licked his lips wanting to taste all that skin. The final part of Clark's outfit was a black satin bustier, enhanced by his top of the range false breasts.

"Fuck," Lex gasped.

Clark smirked. "I'll take that as a compliment," he murmured, moving forward confidently on such high heels. "Get undressed," he said quietly.

Lex swallowed thickly and nodded, slowly pulling off his clothes. Clark reached down, starting to stroke his satin-covered cock as he watched and Lex shuddered with lust, speeding up his cursory striptease with the need to be naked and ready for whatever Clark wanted.

Licking his lips and grinning, Clark pointed at the bed. "Go and lie down," he ordered in a soft tone, "On your front."

Wondering what he was in for, and his imagination supplying him with far too many tantalising scenarios, Lex crawled onto the bed and lay down, adjusting his cock against his stomach with a quiet groan. "Kally?"

"Shh!" Clark hissed sharply, "No talking, and try not to make too much noise, remember where we are."

Lex nodded, reaching up to pull a pillow close in case he needed to bite down on something. He looked round to see where Clark was and sucked in a breath. His lover was prowling towards him, eyes dark, a smirk playing about his red lips.

"Lex," Clark murmured in amusement, "Eyes front. Or am I going to have to blindfold you?"

Lex swallowed again, trembling at the thought, cock pulsing against the sheets. He loved it when Clark got dommie with him, he never knew quite what was going to happen.

The bed shifted under him as Clark knelt on it. "Part your legs," Clark whispered. Trying to control his breathing, Lex spread his legs.

"Wider," Clark murmured, a sudden light touch to his ankle making Lex twitch. He bit his lip, spreading his legs even wider, feeling exposed, vulnerable... horny as hell.

"Good," Clark purred.

Shivering again, Lex closed his eyes and waited.

"Mmm, Lex, you look so hot like this," Clark whispered, "So sexy. I could do anything I wanted to you right now, couldn't I?"

Clark's fingers pinched his heel, making Lex's leg jerk convulsively. He nodded and Clark chuckled quietly. "What I want is to touch you," Clark whispered, "Run my hands over that amazing skin of yours."

Lex trembled needily, squeezing his eyes shut tighter so he couldn't give into temptation and look back. He heard the sound of a zipper being pulled open and Clark moaned softly.

"Your smooth calves," Clark continued, stroking one finger quickly up the back of Lex's leg. The contact was not nearly enough but still sent little tingles right up to his groin. "That oh-so-soft patch behind your knee," Clark breathed.

The bed shifted again and Lex became aware of a sound. His eyes widened, the repetitive sound of skin rubbing up and down on skin. Was Clark... Lex couldn't help himself, he had to look back. "Oh God," he whispered. Clark was kneeling between his legs, thighs spread, cock in hand, hard and leaking.

"Lex!" Clark barked. Lex snapped his head forward, but his lover was already tutting loudly. "Oh, Lex, Lex, Lex. Who's a bad boy?" Clark flipped him onto his back, looming over him, pinning his arms back. Lex swallowed.

"Do you know what I'm going to have to do now?" Clark asked quietly. Lex shook his head and Clark smirked. There was a blur and suddenly, Lex found himself spread-eagled on the bed, his arms and legs tied tightly to the posts. "Anything I want, remember?" Clark chuckled.

Lex blinked, aching need spreading from his groin to his ass and he whimpered quietly. Precome pooled on his belly and Clark leaned forward, wiping a hand through the creamy fluid. Lex arched up into the touch compulsively.

"Naughty boy," Clark tutted, "Look at me."

Lex focused on his lover, panting heavily. God, he needed more, he needed to be touched, to touch Clark.

Smirking again, Clark moved back to his position, kneeling between Lex's spread legs. His cock bobbed as he moved, precome dripping from the tip. Lex licked his lips and sucked in a shaky breath. Wrapping his slick hand round his cock, Clark moaned softly and started to jack himself again, slow and steady, and Lex whimpered, his own cock jerking with desire.

"I'll tell you what I was going to do," Clark said quietly, "I was going to slowly touch every part of you, just with the tip of my finger until you were squirming helplessly." He paused, breathing in heavily as he ran the palm of his hand over the head of his cock. Lex moaned, his balls tightening with want, the aching in his ass growing with every stroke of Clark's fist.

"Then I was going to lick every part of you I'd touched," Clark continued, "I love the way your skin feels against my tongue, velvet soft. I could lick you all day, Lex, kiss your body all over."

Lex gritted his teeth against the urge to beg, even as he arched up against his bonds, his body doing his begging for him.

"God, that's so hot, Lex," Clark moaned, his strokes speeding up. "To see you helpless like this, wanting like this. Do you want to hear what else I was going to do?"

Lex whimpered and nodded, his need overwhelming him, wrists and ankles throbbing he was tugging so hard.

"I was going to, oh God," Clark faltered, "I was going to suck a line of marks along the crease of your ass and thighs before I licked between your ass cheeks just to hear you whine. Oh yeah," he gasped as Lex did just that. Clark's fist squeezed, pumping furiously over his erection. His eyes fluttered closed and Clark breathed in heavily.

"When I had you right on the edge, I was going to slam my cock inside you, pound you hard and fast until you had to bite down on that pillow to keep from screaming. Your tight little ass squeezing around me, fuck, Lex," Clark grunted, his body convulsing as he came. Lex moaned, watching his lover, and as hot seed sprayed over his cock, Lex felt his orgasm finally take over his body and he jerked up, biting down hard on his lip so he didn't cry out as his climax ripped through him.

"Oh my God, Lex," Clark breathed, leaning forward to rest on his hands, hot breath blowing over Lex's groin.

Lex cleared his throat and took a couple of shaky breaths. "Kally?" he started.

Clark shook his head and sat up again. He pulled off the bustier and wiped off his lipstick. "Clark," he whispered.

Lex managed a smile. "Clark, untie me, please, I need to touch you."

"Yeah," Clark nodded. He turned and untied Lex's ankles, kissing them both gently. Then he did the same with his wrists. "I'm so sorry," Clark whispered, rubbing Lex's abraded skin.

"Clark, it's okay," Lex murmured reassuringly, pulling his lover into his arms, happy to finally be able to hold him. "That was amazing, Clark. I can't believe you made me come without even touching me."

"You inspire me," Clark whispered, running his hand and and down Lex's arm. "God, I missed you," he continued, "Lex, it's ridiculous, I even miss the way you smell."

Lex smiled, "How do I smell?"

"Like," Clark sighed, "Like dusk, light and dark held in balance."

Blinking, Lex looked up at his lover, "That's very poetic, Clark."

"It's true though," Clark sighed, "Watching the sunset makes me think of you."

"I love you," Lex whispered, heart clenching at Clark's words.

"I love you too," Clark said, "Do you think we can meet up again tomorrow?"

Lex sighed, "Not tomorrow. Something's going on with my father and work. He's made me continue my therapy sessions."

"What? Why?" Clark pushed up onto his elbow, looking down at him in concern, hand gently stroking his chest.

"Because..." Lex sighed, "I don't know, but I have a feeling he's up to something."

"Be careful, Lex, please be careful," Clark whispered.

"Don't worry, Clark, I will," Lex whispered reassuringly. He hoped anyway. Lex knew that his distraction from work and his father had left him more open to problems than usual, especially with his investigations into his father and his grandparents' death. At least he knew he could rely completely on Clark if he needed to. "I'm just going to go to my session, pretend to work, then do a little discrete digging, that's all."

"When will you be back?" Clark asked with a heavy sigh.

Lex put his hand round the back of Clark's neck, urging him down for a soft kiss. "By the end of the week, I promise, Clark."

"Okay," Clark smiled sadly, but nodded, kissing him again.

"Everything's going to be okay, Clark," Lex whispered.

"I hope so," Clark sighed.

end


End file.
